Siempre a tu lado estare
by kyo7
Summary: Akane otra vez esta enferma, pero esta vez un poco mas grave ¿ranma podrá cuidarla? cuando se quiere se puede ser tierno, Corto y tierno basado en la canción tu guardián de Juanes.


Ranma nibu no ichi y sus personajes pertenece a la grandiosisima Rumiko takahashi yo hago esto sin fines de lucro y la canción le pertenece a Juanes

Summary: akane otra vez esta enferma, pero esta vez un poco mas grave ¿ranma podrá cuidarla? Corto y tierno basado en la canción tu guardián de Juanes.

Siempre a tu lado estaré

Cambiaba el trapo de su frente por uno más fresco una vez mas para lograr bajar su temperatura la cual todavía era alta

-gra.. gracias ranma- decía akane sonrojada por la fiebre

-se que no son como los cuidados de kasumi-onee-san pero hoy no está nadie de la familia-le dijo el chico mientas colocaba otro trapo en su frente

-no te preocupes-respondió sonriéndole

_Duérmete pronto mi amor, Que la noche ya llego_

_Y cierra tus ojos que yo, De tus sueños cuidare_

-lastima que la otra vez me termine la medicina de tu familia- dijo la chica después de un rato de silencio

-no te preocupes- respondió

-sabes eres lindo cuando eres amable- dijo la chica, con un poco mas de fiebre, el chico de sonrojo en el acto, y su corazón comenzó a latir así que decidió aprovechar esta oportunidad

_Siempre a tu lado estaré, Y tu guardián yo seré_

_Toda la vida_

-¿en,, en se.. serio te lo parezco?-dijo el chico algo nervioso

-cof cof si aunque podrías estar en otro lado, aquí estas cuidando de tu violenta prometida-cof cof dijo la chica y comenzó a toser producto de lo enferma que estaba, ranma golpeo suavemente su espalda para ayudarla

_Si un día te sientes mal, Yo de bien te llenare_

_Y aunque muy lejos tu estés, Yo a tu sombra cuidare_

Después del ataque de tos akane volvió a hablar

-¿Por qué lo haces?-pregunto volviéndose a recostar en su cama

-em…bueno en por.. porque es el deber de u.. un artista marcial ayudar a la..la gente que lo ne.. necesita- respondió nervioso y rascándose la cabeza

-ah por eso-contesto desilusionada, ranma al ver su expresión agregó

-y tam.. también porque me im.. importas mu..mucho -dijo y salió corriendo a la cocina, akane solo se limito a sonrojarse y sonreír

_Siempre a tu lado estaré, Y tu guardián yo seré_

_Toda la vida_

Después de lo que dijo, ranma pensaba si regresar o huir pero al escuchar los estornudos de su prometida, decidió seguirla cuidando, calentó la comida que les había dejado kasumi y la subió

-akane aquí esta la cena- dijo ranma intentando sonar normal

-achu, gracias ranma , respondió akane sentándose en la cama.

Comenzaron a cenar en tranquilidad, pero después de un rato una lluvia comenzó a caer, primero suave pero después más fuertes y con truenos por lo que akane se espanto un poco

_Esta noche te prometo, Que no vendrán_

_Ni dragones ni fantasmas ,A molestar_

-no me digas que le tienes miedo a unos truenitos?-pregunto el ojiazul burlesco

-no no es tu asunto- respondió akane todavía un poco espantada por un trueno que acababa de caer

_Y en la puerta de tus sueños Yo voy a estar_

_Hasta que tus ojos vuelvan a abrir_

-oe no te preocupes- le dijo y tomándola de sus hombros agregó- hoy yo protegeré hasta tus sueños- dijo mirándola fijamente a esos dos ojos de los cuales se había enamorado, sonrojada y con los cabellos un poco revueltos, se veía hermosa

-bien recuéstate todavía tienes un poco de fiebre debes de descansar-le dijo y obedeciendo akane se volvió a acostar

_Duérmete mi amor, Sueña con mi voz_

_Duérmete mi amor, Hasta que salga el sol_

-sabes desde que llegaste a mi vida, ya no tengo miedo-dijo akane, viendo a su prometido

-¿na, ni?- pregunto incrédulo

-si, cof cof, cuando mama murió decidí que no dependería de nadie y yo sola me podría defender,- dijo la chica recordando nostálgica

-...-no hubo respuesta del chico se limito a dejarla continuar mientras tomaba su temperatura con un termómetro

_Duérmete mi amor, Sueña con mi voz_

_Duérmete mi amor, Que aquí estaré yo_

-pero después de que llegaras y todo lo que hemos pasado, se que me cuidaras, así que no tengo ya miedo, se que estarás hay, a mi lado- termino de decir akane, viendo a su prometido, el cual estaba sonrojado

-ak.. akane..-dijo el chico tomando tímidamente la mano de su prometida, a lo que ella respondió entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, se sonrieron, y con su otra mano ranma observaba el termómetro

-bien ya casi no tienes fiebre-dijo el chico sonriéndole

-gracias a tus cuidados- respondió

-jeje oe pero solo por esta noche eh?-dijo

_Esta noche te prometo que no vendrán_

_,Ni dragones ni fantasmas A molestar_

En ese momento se escuchó un gran estruendo que hizo que se fuera la luz en el cuarto de la peli azul por lo que se asusto, y por instinto empujo a ranma a su cama para abrazarse a el

-tengo miedo- dijo y abrazando a su prometido –por favor ranma quédate hoy aquí conmigo-le dijo suplicante

-ya.. ya te dije.. q. que hoy.. cui..cuidare de ti-dijo ranma nervioso abrazando a su prometida por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo

-pe.. pero des. Después no me lla.. llames hen.. hentai-dijo

-no te preocupes por hoy te perdonare-contesto sonriéndole como solo ella lo sabe hacer

_Y en la puerta de tus sueños, Yo voy a estar_

_Hasta que tus ojos vuelvan a abrir_

-gracias ranma, oyasumi-dijo y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos

-oyasumi nasai- respondió jugando con el cabello de akane en tiernas caricias

-sabes ranma?- pregunto la chica

-nani?- pregunto con los ojos cerrados

-yo se que me amas- dijo akane abriendo sus ojos para ver la expresión de asombro y confusión de ranma

_Duérmete mi amor Sueña con mi voz_

_Duérmete mi amor Hasta que salga el sol_

-eh?..na..nani?..que. .di mm?-decía nervioso pero antes de que dijera algo estúpido akane levanto su rostro y beso dulcemente sus labios a lo que ranma solo cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar

-tanto como yo te amo a ti- dijo terminando el beso y volviéndose a acomodar en el pecho de su prometido para ahora si entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, ranma después de un rato del shock sonrió de forma boba y mirando a su prometida

-duérmete mi amor, que yo siempre a tu lado estaré- le susurro y besando su mejilla, se acomodo mejor para que akane durmiera bien.

_Duérmete mi amor, Sueña con mi voz_

_Duérmete mi amor, Que aquí estaré yo_

después de velar a su prometida hasta el amanecer y cuidarla hasta que prácticamente ya no tenia fiebre, se recostó de nuevo junto a ella y se durmió.

"_que importa el mañana no importa lo que pase ahora que se que mi akane me corresponde todo lo afrontaremos juntos, por que yo siempre_

_Seré tu guardián" _


End file.
